The subject invention relates generally to pipe insulation products and more specifically to pipe insulation products comprising a insulating material core surrounded by a laminate.
Piping is often used to transport one or more fluids between destinations. For example, piping may be used to transport water, petroleum, oxygen, etc. The piping is often made from a metal material, such as copper, stainless steel, galvanized steel, aluminum, brass, titanium, etc., or from a plastic material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE), etc. Piping may also be made from a ceramic, fiberglass, or concrete material, although these pipes are less common.
During fluid transportation, the fluid may be subject to heating and/or cooling from the surrounding environment. For example, the fluid may be transported in either a hot or cold state relative to the surrounding environment, which induces heat transfer to or from the fluid and pipes. HVAC systems are a common example of systems that routinely utilize various pipe configurations to transport hot or cold fluids. Due to the conductive nature of the pipes (especially metal pipes), heat may be conducted to or from the fluid during transportation. The addition or removal of heat may result in the decreased efficiency of a system and/or increased time and/or expense in operating the system. For example, in HVAC systems, the addition of heat to cooled fluids may result in loss of efficiency for a cooling unit and may also result in increased expense because of increased operating time and energy needed to achieve a desired cooling level.
To reduce heat transfer during fluid transportation, pipe insulation products are commonly installed on the pipes of a piping system to retard the flow of heat to and from the pipes. Commonly, one or more sections of pipe are fitted with a pipe insulation product where the sections of pipe are generally fully encased within the pipe insulation product. Common pipe insulation products comprise a fibrous insulation material that is surrounded by and encased within a laminate. Separate sections of pipe insulation product are often coupled together via adhesive tapes. The laminates of the pipe insulation product often enhance the visual appeal of the piping system and serve as a means for sealing the pipe insulation product about the pipes of the piping system. Individual segments of pipe insulation products typically range in length from about 36 inches to about 48 inches; have a wall thickness ranging from about 0.5 inches to about 3 inches; and a range in outside diameter from about 2 inches to about 32 inches. The pipe insulation product may also be used to reduce degradation and/or corrosion of the pipe.
The laminate of the pipe insulation product, however, is often susceptible to handling damage during installation. For example, scuff marks and/or creases may form on the laminate as the pipe insulation product is shipped and/or fitted about a pipe. In addition, the laminate is often degraded and/or damaged after prolonged exposure to one or more types of environments. For example, laminates may begin to form wrinkles and/or dimples after prolonged exposure to high heat and/or humidity environments. Other types of damage may include UV damage, heat damaged, etc. This damage often leaves visible marks or scars that are apparent to individuals viewing the piping system and pipe insulation product. The visible marks may degrade the overall appearance of the building or structure in which they are used and/or may leave a negative impression on the viewer as to the quality of the pipe insulation product.